Working Winter Break
by solidad1001
Summary: Yush! More mangaquest!  Reviewers are amazing!


I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. My bangs had fallen out of place from their usual pigtails on account of me bending down over my papers. I sigh, as I take out the remnants of both pigtails. Taking one scrunchie, I tie my hair into a quick bun. 1 more stretch and its back to work.

I'm hunched over finishing up my reports when I hear the click of the door. I hear the door open with a bustle of wind from outside. The cool air swirls around my legs, but it's not very distracting as it is refreshing.

"Professor? That you?" I call nonchalantly. Nothing. I stop working, lifting my head of my desk.  
>"Professor?" I call again. I'm a bit to stand up to see if everything is ok, when I feel someone holding me down by my shoulders. I scream, but hear it muffled by a strong hand over my mouth. I struggle and try to turn around, but my captor is to strong. Quickly I bite down on his gloved finger…<p>

"Yeow!" I hear, as I quickly spin around.

"Gold!" What the Hell are you-" He stops me, grabbing me by the arm. He pushes my back against his chest and places his hand over my mouth. He backs up against the wall and with his free hand turns off my desk lamp. His hand rests against my stomach and I shiver. Silently he whispers in my ear-"Just be quiet for a sec." I freeze. All is silent, except for his heartbeat thumping against my back. Or is that mine? I finally feel his hand brushing the skin under my breasts. My cheeks heat up quickly. A figure at the window appears. He peers through, his face pressed against the window. I feel gold tense and straighten up, and time almost stops.

After what finally feels like hours, the silhouette walks away, and I feel gold relax. He lets go of me and quickly closes the thick curtains and turning on the desk lamp again. "Sorry about that." He laughs as I glare at him. "Who was that?" I question.

"Silver." He said with a shiver. My eyebrow cocks. "Did you and silver get into another fight?" I ask. He nods sheepishly. I sigh. "What was it this time?"

"WELL….I umm…Kinda told Kotone that Silver liked her."

"Gold!"

"What! I was just joking around! He was the one who totally freaked and swore he would kill me." He says seriously.

I smile a bit. "How did Kotone take it?" I ask curiously.

He grins. "Shock. Silver's face was even better though. He looked like someone had just slapped him." He laughs. "Priceless!"

I smile. "That's nice Gold, but next time, please don't scare me like that." I say as I sit back down on my desk. He leans over the table. "What are you working on? Its pretty late." He says. "Just finishing up my report for the professor. Its due Monday."

"That's like 3 days from now!"

"Exactly. I have lots to do in between that time, so it's better to just get it done as fast as possible."

Gold scowls. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow and here you are working! Have you done ANYTHING this past break? Hell, have you gone outside?" I feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I sigh and turn to face him. "Of course I've been outside. And yes, I've accomplished many things over break." I say with a huff. He smirks. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Well, I mean I've finished all the journal entries, hatched 3 eggs, gave a presentation due in January, Sent Professor oak his files, gave Professor Elm his-" I stop when I hear Gold laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask, a bit miffed by his behavior. He laughs before placing his hands on my shoulder, massaging them. "You Super Serious Gal need to do some major chillaxing." He grins. I quickly pull away, my face filling warm.

"Gold. I have work to do, so if you're going to keep bugging me then I can gladly show you this knew thing called the door."

"Aww, but Crys-"

"Its either in here or outside Casanova!" I yell.

"Ouch. That hurt. I'll be good. I promise." He grins but I think I see the slightest smirk. But he sits down anyway.

Time flies and I'm almost finished with the report. I yawn, stretching against the back of my chair. Then I feel something run across my neck. My hands shoot to my throat where I can feel a pair of bigger hands.

"It's been a whole hour and I just can't stand it anymore." I hear Gold whisper huskily in my ear. "Gold-" I whisper threateningly. But he stops me by covering my mouth with his hand. "Don't try biting me again. I could get rabies." I can hear the smirk tickling my ear and I blush. "Gold, please listen to me, I-"

"I'm done listening to you."

His lips touch down on to mine, much to my surprise and ecstasy.

I always wondered how a kiss worked. It never really made sense. I mean, How does the guy get to the girl if he's way taller? Or how do they kiss? Technically, shouldn't their noses bump? It was weird how all those questions were bypassed in a single moment.

My hands clung to his broad chest and I could feel hid arms entwining around my waist. My hands made their way up to his messy hair, and I could feel his on the small of my back. We somehow landed on top of the couch, him rolled on top of me. We broke apart, panting heavily. He grinned and I felt myself smile a bit.

"So you gonna to go back to work?" He growls huskily in my ear "Or to bed?"

I blush, before pushing him off of me. "I'll be going to my room, and you mister are welcome to the guest room." He opens his mouth to protest but I lean over and stop him with my lips. I feel him melt with my touch, and when I'm sure he is succumbed I smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Super serious."

"G'night."


End file.
